calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Nasrinamini- wiki, weblog, read/write web
Wikis: a wiki is a collaborative web space where anyone can add content and anyone can edit content that has already been published In schools. Teachers and student have begun using password protected wikis to create wikis their own textbooks and resource site. Wiki is a piece of server software that allows users to freely create and edit Web page content using any Web browser. Wiki supports hyperlinks and has a simple text syntax for creating new pages and cross links between internal pages on the fly. Wiki is unusual among group communication mechanisms in that it allows the organization of contributions to be edited in addition to the content itself. Like many simple concepts, "open editing" has some profound and subtle effects on Wiki usage. Allowing everyday users to create and edit any page in a Web site is exciting in that it encourages democratic use of the Web and promotes content composition by nontechnical users. wikipedia is one of the most important sites for educator to understand. it represent the potential of collaboration on the web. Weblogs: web sites that allow to publish instantly to the internet from any internet connection. They can also be interactive allowing teachers and students to begin conversation or add to the information published there. Weblogs are the most widely adopted tool of the read /write web so far. weblogs can play an important role in your classroom the earliest blogs were literally weblogs or lists of sites a particular author visited on any given day that would be revised by changing the html code and updating the file on a server. blogs engage reader with ideas and question and link. they ask reader to think and to respond. they demand interaction. Aggregators: an aggregator collets and organize the content generated via the RSS feed. Internet company that collects information about competing products and services and distributes it through a single Web site. A wholesale buyer or broker Aof a utility service, such as electricity or long-distance telephone service, who packages it and sells it.. read /write web: in the process we can learn much about our would and ourselves. in almost every area of life the read /write web is changing our relationship to technology and rewriting the age old paradigms of how things work. the read /write web holds transformational changes in store for teachers and students of all stripes. Web 1.0 '''is an old internet that only allows people to read from the internet. Now the new one, Web 2.0 allows us to read and be authors of it like Wikipedia allows everybody to write articles of what they think something is and people can just edit it like, "What is a Dolphin?" people with a account of Wikipedia can say, "A dolphin is a monster." '''Web 1.0 was an early stage of the conceptual evolution of the World Wide Web, centered around a top-down approach to the use of the web and its user interface. Socially users could only view web pages but not contribute to the content of the web pages. According to Cormode, G. and Krishnamurthy, B. (2008): "content creators were few in Web 1.0 with the vast majority of users simply acting as consumers of content." Technically, Web 1.0 webpage's information is closed to external editing. Thus, information is not dynamic, being updated only by the webmaster. Economically, revenue generated from the web was made by concentrating on the most visited web pages, the head and software's cycle releases. Technologically, Web 1.0 concentrated on presenting, not creating so that user-generated content was not available web 2.0 The term web 2.0 is used to refer to a new generation of websites that are supposed to let people collaborate and share information online in ways that were not possible before. With web 1.0, most websites consisted of static HTML pages. Later on, developers began to create web pages dynamically by retrieving information from a database and using a programming language to build pages from this information on the fly. With web 2.0 websites are not only dynamic, but also highly interactive. ' '''A lot of the interactivity of web 2.0 websites is made possible by a new programming technique called AJAX (Asynchronous JavaScript and XML). AJAX makes it possible for the web browser to connect to the web server and download small amounts of information in the background. This method is used to download only the parts of a web page that change as a result of user interaction. That way the entire page does not have to be reloaded each time a change is made, resulting in a more responsive website and a more interactive experience for the person visiting the website. ' Web 3.0 A web service is a software system designed to support computer-to-computer interaction over the Internet. Web services are not new and usually take the form of an Application Programming Interface (API). The popular photography-sharing website Flickr provides a web service whereby developers can programmatically interface with Flickr to search for images. Currently, thousands of web services are available. However, in the context of Web 3.0, they take center stage. By combining a semantic markup and web services, the Web 3.0 promises the potential for applications that can speak to each other directly, and for broader searches for information through simpler interfaces. What's important to understand, I think, is that the nomenclature with which we describe these differing philosophies should not be taken too seriously. Just because a website does not employ Web 2.0 features does not make it obsolete. After all, a small ecommerce website trying to sell niche products may not have any business need for users to submit content or to be able to interact with each other. Most importantly, you don't need to upgrade anything, get new software or anything like that. These are abstract ideas used to contemplate the challenges developers face on the web in addition to theories about how to address them |} '''Adware, or advertising-supported software, is any software package which automatically renders advertisements in order to generate revenue for its author. The advertisements may be in the user interface of the software or on a screen presented to the user during the installation process. The functions may be designed to analyze which Internet sites the user visits and to present advertising pertinent to the types of goods or services featured there. The term is sometimes used to refer to software that displays unwanted advertisements. Virus A computer virus attaches itself to a program or file enabling it to spread from one computer to another, leaving infections as it travels. Like a human virus, a computer virus can range in severity: some may cause only mildly annoying effects while others can damage your hardware, software or files. Almost all viruses are attached to an executable file, which means the virus may exist on your computer but it actually cannot infect your computer unless you run or open the malicious program. It is important to note that a virus cannot be spread without a human action, (such as running an infected program) to keep it going. Because a virus is spread by human action people will unknowingly continue the spread of a computer virus by sharing infecting files or sending emails with viruses as attachments in the email Spyware |} is software that aids in gathering information about a person or organization without their knowledge and that may send such information to another entity without the consumer's 'consent, or that asserts control over a computer without the consumer's knowledge Spyware" is mostly classified into four types: system monitors, trojans, adware, and tracking cookies. Spyware is mostly used for the purposes such as; tracking and storing internet users' movements on the web; serving up pop-up ads to internet users. Whenever spyware is used for malicious purposes, its presence is typically hidden from the user and can be difficult to detect. Some spyware, such as keyloggers, may be installed by the owner of a shared, corporate, or public computer intentionally in order to monitor users. While the term spyware suggests software that monitors a user's computing, the functions of spyware can extend beyond simple monitoring. Spyware can collect almost any type of data, including personal information like Internet surfing habits, user logins, and bank or credit account information. Spyware can also interfere with user control of a computer by installing additional software or redirecting Web browsers. Some spyware can change computer settings, which can result in slow Internet connection speeds, un-authorized changes in browser settings, or changes to software settings. Sometimes, spyware is included along with genuine software, and may come from an malicious website. In response to the emergence of spyware, a small industry has sprung up dealing in anti-spyware software. Running anti-spyware software has become a widely recognized element of computer security practices for computers, especially those running Microsoft Windows. A number of jurisdictions have passed anti-spyware laws, which usually target any software that is surreptitiously installed to control a user's computer. Phishing is the act of attempting to acquire information such as usernames, passwords, and credit card details (and sometimes, indirectly, money) by masquerading as a trustworthy entity in an electronic communication. Communications purporting to be from popular social web sites, auction sites, online payment processors or IT administrators are commonly used to lure the unsuspecting public. Phishing emails may contain links to websites that are infected with malware. Phishing is typically carried out by e-mail spoofing or instant messaging, and it often directs users to enter details at a fake website whose look and feel are almost identical to the legitimate one. Phishing is an example of social engineering techniques used to deceive users, and exploits the poor usability of current web security technologies. Attempts to deal with the growing number of reported phishing incidents include legislation, user training, public awareness, and technical security measures. A phishing technique was described in detail in 1987, and (according to its creator) the first recorded use of the term "phishing" was made in 1995. The term is a variant of fishing, probably influenced by phreaking, and alludes to "baits" used in hopes that the potential victim will "bite" by clicking a malicious link or opening a malicious attachment, in which case their financial information and passwords may then be stolen. A''' Trojan''' is a program that may appear to be legitimate, but in fact does something malicious. Trojans are often used to gain backdoor access - that is to say remote, surreptitious access, to a user's system. Trojans do not replicate as viruses do, nor make copies of themselves as worms do.